The big home for little prince's
by YukiYukiDayoNe
Summary: A fluffy light hearted story following Yugi, a little rank 3 Prince boy in a school made to raise prince's. Watch as he and his friends learn about the world and explore their fears, loves and emotions.
1. Notes before starting

Hello!

Before we start, a little note from me.

Thai story is extremely AU, contains no shippings apart from one cannon shipping and hints at innocent romance!

Everyone in Rank 3 are usually around 12 years old.

This story is set in a fantasy like era, so that there's no specific currency.

Some chapters might be time related, like a Christmas chapter. Just know that these are written in a timeline and not according to real time. Thanks.

This story follows rank 3 newbie Yugi, a very normal boy, and his friends as they learn about the world and explore their fears and emotions.

I hope you enjoy,

Bye bee!


	2. A strange beginning

I dragged my suitcase behind me, glancing around nervously as me and the lady taking me to the building walked in silence along the cobbled path.

My name is Yūgi Mutou. I'm going to stay at a household meant to teach boys to become princes. The problem is.. I don't want to really be a prince. However, this is basically my fate. So I have to deal with it.

It was 12:00 PM when I got to the building. The first thing I could tell was that the building was huge. It had marble pillars holding up the first balcony, making an arch over the grandiose door that looked over my petite form. It was a greyish white colour, going with the pure white window sills surrounding the large, sparkly-clean windows.

The pine door opened, the lady telling me to go inside and wait in the meeting area, before departing. I quietly walked inside, immediately taken aback by the masses amount of lights in the entry. Chandeliers, wall lights, table lamps. Everything meshed together to makeup the room lighter than a house set ablaze.

A woman sat on one of the armchairs that were in a circle. She was elegant in every way, long blonde hair, soft face and pale but perfect skin. Her eyes were the brightest blue. She looked back and smiled at me.

"Why.. aren't you the cutest little boy? "

She got up, gracefully approaching me and placing her hand onto my head.

"Welcome, I am glad to see you are well. "

Her smile was beautiful and bright.

I nodded, " Errmm... I.. I am Yūgi Mutou.. nice to meet you and I hope to be good in your care. "

I bowed politely, her hand gently departing from my head and going to her side.

"I have not much longer to speak with you.. that lovely gentleman will take your bag to your room. Please go there when you have the chance. "

She gestured to a man with a mullet and large muscles. He was wearing some kind of suit with a red tie. He picked up my suitcase and stomped up the stairs, the noise echoing throughout the entire room. I watched as the man went down a hallway.

" You may go explore. Oh.. and be careful. One of the little kittens here has a bit of a problem with the light. "

I tilted my head at her statement, still pondering over it as she took her leave.

I decided to go explore. I started wandering around the halls at around 12:25 PM. I listened to the sound of my shoes clacking as they came in contact with the floor. Clack..clack..clack...it rang throughout the hall. Then, another noise came. It was loud, someone running quickly.

**_"A NEW PERSON!! "_**

A figure sprinted extremely quickly, growing bigger and bigger in my perspective, then jumped an incredible distance, landing on top of me and dragging me to the floor with a THUMP.

"Nice to meet ya! " The boy grinned - his cheek touching mine as we were still on the floor - he spoke again; " The name's Marik! Cream puff was gonna come say hi too.. but he ran into some trouble :3 "

Marik's greyish blonde hair draped down my face, he got up slowly, mumbling ' ow ' repeatedly. He had a stomach exposing top and shorts that just covers his crotch. He had tanned skin and a large, cheeky grin.

**_"MARIK YOU STUPID BASTARD GET OVER HERE!"_**

I jumped as someone shouted, they seemed to have a heavy accent. Someone ran up and hit Marik in the face forcefully, the impact pushing Marik back against the wall.

" Baku Baku.. that hurt! Are you really gonna show violence near our new playmate?! "

The white-haired, heavily accented boy sighed, " Whatever. C'mon Marik. We've gotta go see Yami. "

" Yay! Yum yum! "

"STOP GIVING US WEIRD NICKNAMES! "

the white haired boy shouted, dragging Marik away and waving goodbye to me before pulling Marik behind him and running away.

"What was that about. "

I stared blankly and got up off the cold floor and, after a second of recovery, started walking again. I entered a large room. It had a single staircase that curved all the way up to the last floor. It had a singular chandelier on the ceiling that was filled with lights.

I looked around, cautious of any people coming by to jump on top of me. Then, walking a little further, someone tapped on my shoulder.

" Hey. Do you want me to show you to your room? "

I looked behind me and saw a lady. She wore a frilly uniform and had her hair tied up in a bun. I nodded and tailed the person as she walked up to the staircase and led me up then, turning a right and showing me a door made of dark pine wood.

" t-thank you very much... "

I smiled and opened the door as she left.

The room was quite large. It had a bed that was too large for me, but probably a decent size for average sized people there was a bookcase in the corner next to a desk along with a cute set of pastel coloured cupboards. I quite liked the room. It was surprisingly normal. My bag was laid out on the bed neatly.

At this time, it was 2:00 pm. Time passed very quickly and, before I knew it, it was time for me to go get dinner. Someone came in to get me and I went to go eat food at the large dining room table.

The only notable thing was when Marik started complaining because he didn't like pickles, which got a chuckle out of me.

As the table was being cleared, someone turned off the lights. I jumped, looking up to see a boy wearing a hood walking in.

"Oh! Yami you're awake! "

Bakura - the white-haired one -smiled, approaching the boy, Yami.

Yami scowled, " Only because Marik was too loud... "

He rubbed his brought red eyes sleepily and sighed.

"Sowwy Yami..." Marik dipped his head, "I didn't mean to wake you up... Please don't hurt me.. "

The room seemed really eerie with all the lights off, the walls looked dark and the open cupboards were empty, endless voids of black. The hooded boy came closer to Marik.

"I'll let you off this once. "

He grabbed Marik's collar and stared into his eyes, making me back up.

"I'm too lazy to anyway.. "

Yami released Marik and yawned. He began walking away, until one of the adults nearby grabbed Yami's arm.

"Hey. " They pulled Yami back, " Say sorry to him. "

Yami shook his head and growled, genuinely looking threatening for a small person.

"Okay then.. "

The person released Yami's wrist and went over to the light switch.

"Please no... "

Yami twitched, losing his composure. I didn't understand why he was so scared. The adult flipped on the lights, the whole room filled to the brim with the light I still needed to get used to.

The hooded boy stopped completely. Hie eyes went dull, his hands grabbing his head as he started crying.

"T-turn them off...!! "

Yami shouted, falling to his knees.

"Why dont you stop being a little shit then? "

The adult growled, flipping the lights back off and walking down the hall calmly. Yami was still on the floor, constantly shaking and not speaking. I gained the courage to try and talk to him

"Hey... Are you okay..? "

I reached my hand out, getting a warm, shakey touch of a hand grabbing on in return.

" I just need a moment to ... Recover.. "

I felt bad for him.

'So this is what she meant about the light..'

I thought, helping the boy out by pulling him up and holding onto him.

" Why did that adult do that.. " I looked at the floor, " That's just cruel! "

I could tell Yami could barely carry himself, so I held on.

Yami bit his lip, " That guy always takes advantage of it.. it's normal. "

I looked back, Marik and Bakura running up to me and him.

" Yami!! Are you okay?! "

Bakura helped out, putting Yami on his back,

Marik hugged onto me for no reason,

" That bastard!! Just coz he's the chairman..! "

"Marik please stop hugging newbie. "

Marik shook his head and hugged on tighter.

"Marik.. go report him to Cynthia-sama please. "

Bakura looked to Marik and me. Marik nodding and smiling and giving me the leasure of freedom, before grabbing my hand and dragging me away. Only giving me the time to see Yami's head dropping against Bakura's shoulder.

"Come on no-name-given! Let's go!"

I sighed, managing to catch up to Marik's running , " I have a name you know!! It's Yūgi!! "

"Yuki? "

"Y-ū-g-i! "

I corrected him, begging him to slow down as we ran up one of the staircases and down a barren hall marked with pale ivory marble, the ceilings were lined with lights like usual.

Marik barged through a framed door and almost fell to the floor in impact. There was a small set of arm chairs near a large desk made of stained oak. The lady from before was sitting in the largest armchair, along with a man with silky grey hair that covered one of his eyes.

"CYNTHIA THAT BASTARD HURT YUM YUM AGAIN"

Marik shouted so loud I covered my ears, his voice echoing in the room. Cynthia sighed, pulling away her hair from her eyes and smiling,

" Dear, may I go check on the kit whilst you sort out Gozaburo..? "

The man with grey hair nodded and so Cynthia walked us calmly to Yami's room in silence.

All the hallways near Yami's room was dark. The lights were switched off, the only light being the beams of warm sunlight shining through the large windows.

As we opened the door, we were greeted with the sight of Yami curled up in bed and Bakura looking down and playing with his hair.

" How is he? "

Cynthia said in her soft voice, looking at Yami's gentle face and then placing the back of her hand on his cheek.

" Should be okay. "

Bakura chuckled, getting up, " It's almost nighttime, huh? "

Cynthia nodded, pointing at a clock that sat on Yami's wall; 6:00pm.

So we got to bed pretty early then?*

I wondered, pulling my focus on the lady as she turned her head to me.

Cynthia brightly smiled, " You guys go to bed at 6:15. "

She got up, dusting herself off and walked out of the room. Marik also decided to sprint off, leaving me and Bakura alone together.

" We should head to our rooms. Yours is next to mine. So I'll take you there. "

Bakura led me to my room and said goodbye, closing my door behind him.

'I guess I should get to bed..'

I thought, hesitating and taking my pencil.

' I'm not tired.. I know! '

I flipped to some pages in my sketchbook and made some profiles. I drew in pictures of the people I had met, but as chibi's, and wrote what I knew about them.

After half an hour, I tucked up in my bed and fell asleep.

And thus.. that concluded my first day in this strange and entertaining household.


	3. New schools and cold midnight walks

I woke up, realising my cover had been kicked off and I was cuddling one of the stuffed toys that I had brang. The room was pouring with light and it was extremely warm - the summer was truly unforgiving.

I got up, gently placing my toy down next to the other toy's on the bedside, and looked around.

'I should get dressed'

I thought, pulling off my socks and replacing them for the new ones. I opened my wardrobe and took out my summer uniform, consisting of a sailor top with a red bow and a small crest to the side, and a pair of shorts that just barely reach up to my knees. My socks were red like the bow.

After dressing, I left as we were all being called for breakfast.

Leaving the room, I was greeted with Bakura, who had come across Marik and decided to link arms to stop him from running away.

"Let's go. "

Bakura looked back at me and grinned, Marik doing a large, cheeky smile and a peace sign at me.

I watched as they dragged eachother along the corridor and down the stairs, me slowly tailing them at my own pace. I sat down on the assigned seat that's was given and tried to catch my breath as the server's placed down plates of food.

The only noteworthy thing when eating was Bakura and Marik having an eating contest that slowly deprived into a war.

"Yūgi. "

I looked up to Cynthia.

" We need to chat for a moment, okay? "

I nodded, getting up and following Cynthia to the room I had been to with Marik the day before. She opened the door and quickly walked over to her chair,

"Okay. " She smiled, " I need you to decide on what school you want to go to."

I thought for a moment;

'I want to go to a normal school... '

I looked at the page that she had slid into the desk and said

" C- can I go to a public school please? "

She gasped and then said

" Why would you want to do that? "

She had said it as if it was a preposterous thing

" B-because.. " I breathed in, " I think it'll be better. I'll have more experiences in one and... "

I trailed off, closing my eyes tightly.

'She's gonna say no.. she's gonna say no.. '

Cynthia had a stern expression but it grew softer,

" If that's what you want.. I'll enroll you into Domino. "

I opened my eyes and smiled , giving a big thank you and waving as I left.

The halls were a little dimmer than usual. I stared at the ceilings and wondered as to why they were like that.

'Maybe Yami..? '

I pondered, until I got bored and decided to leave it be.

Maybe it was just me getting used to the light. Who knows?

I spent most of my time doing some studying, as I won't get any lessons until I'm settled into a school.

Soon, the announcement went off saying all 3rd ranks had to go to bed, for nighttime period. I did as I was told and made my way to my room and started sorting out stuff. Placing plush toys here... Folding blankets there... Putting away papers everywhere.

Before I had known it, the clock had flashed up with the symbols 00:00. I wasn't particularly tired that day, so I could understand staying up. I sighed, quietly tucking myself into bed and looking up at the ceiling. I started drifting off, when I heard something.

Knock.. knock.. knock... Tap...tap..tap..

Someone was knocking on the door to my room, I rubbed my eyes and opened it quietly, the only noise being a small creeak sound. In the other side was three figures.

Marik's entire physique had become familiar to me pretty quickly. Same with Bakura's. Plain white hair and pale skin... Then there was someone else. Yami. His hair was pulled into the hood of his pyjamas and he had a surprisingly cute face for someone so dramatic and stern.

" We're going for a walk. Come. "

Bakura whispered into my ear, grinning as he did so.

" Aren't we allowed though.. the rule! "

I said back

"That's exactly why we're doing it. " Marik chuckled, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the corridors exit, " It'll be okay.. we've never been caught. "

Yami spoke up, his voice almost making me shudder from how cold it was,

" W-what if today is the first time...? "

Marik and Bakura at front, we all went to Yami's room, and were instructed by the leaders of this mission to climb out the window. Yami did so unwillingly, and I was practically thrown out the window by Marik.

As I landed into the grass, I felt the cold rush through me. Even if it was summer, the hottest summer at that, the grass was still cold and wet.

Yami gave a blank glare at me and then helped Marik and Bakura get down. I listened to his quiet sigh as he walked down the grassy mess.

"It's pretty cold out... For summer at least.. "

I mumbled, still feeling the light sense of humidity in the air.

" Yeah, but we do this all the time! " Marik smiled, " That way Yami can walk around! "

It was a stupid way of getting Yami outside, but it was a very wholesome reason, so I decided not to complain.

"Ok-ay, but why am I here? "

Marik shrugged, Bakura deciding to say, "You're our friend , accompanying us is a must. "

I just nodded and said no more. Time started to pass by even more and we all headed inside, the dark corridors leaving a feeling of solidarity. I ran up the stairs and went back to my room, quietly opening the door and walking in. My legs felt weak and I collapsed onto the bed without a second thought, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

During my sleep, I had pondered over the events that had happened.

'I get to go to a public school like normal children!'

And

'I have some friends I can count on. Though a bit eccentric.. '

Then, I thought, ' I wish I could be like them. '

Before letting everything go.


	4. Mr Yami's fluffy bunnies

I woke up to the announcement like I had done yesterday. I pulled on my uniform and dragged myself to the hallway. I was kind of hoping Marik and Bakura would be there to show me the way, but instead, I got something different.

Marik dragging Cynthia down the hallway and shouting stuff at her, as she tightly clenched onto a small piece of fabric that was partially stitched together with something else. Bakura, instead of calmly smiling and chatting, grabbed me by the arm and said,

"Come with me. "

His voice still sounding over polite and calm.

I was taken to a room I was familiar with from the day before. Yami's room . I tilted my head and watched as Marik opened the door, one of the server's were sitting by Yami's bed and he was coughing quietly.

"Oh my! Poor little black kitty! "

Cynthia ran over and placed her hand on Yami's head, making him aware of our presence.

"I'm...not your... Black kitty...!"

Yami growled, too drained to sound threatening.

Cynthia exchanged some words with the server, who's name was Mimi, and took me, Bakura and Marik away from Yami to let him sleep.

" Go eat your breakfast. Mimi-chan will take it from here. " She smiled, her smile fading when she said, "Hey, Marik, how did you know he was like that anyway? You're meant to come straight to breakfast. "

Marik backed up a little and chuckled awkwardly, denying it and saying he heard coughing.

I ate my food. The usual stuff you'd get like bacon and eggs and ham with herbal tea and a large vanilla flower in the middle making the room smell nice.

Marik and Bakura didn't seem to want to be the life of the party this time.

I walked down the corridors like usual, leaving my literature lesson in order to do 10 minutes free time. I was planning on going to my room, but it seemed like the two friends had other plans for me.

They were dressed up in the provided animal onesies, Marik's one having added teeth and small frills at the cuffs of the sleeves, and they were grinning. Marik's hair was tied in a top knot and Bakura's was still draping over his shoulders like it usually did.

They wanted me to do the same, to which I declined, until they said this..

" We're doing this for Yami! He loves animals!"

Marik insisted on me doing it. Over and over again. Meaning I had to decline, over and over again too. I ended up being the ' animals ' trainer.

We went to Yami's room and Marik busted open the door, part of the room covered in light.

"Hey Yami! I.. I mean woof."

Marik chimed, Bakura smiling at him

"This was all Marik's idea. "

Yami stared blankly at the two, then at me. He was completely silent until there was somewhat of a snicker that come out of his mouth.

"M-marik. You look fucking ridiculous! Why does your onesie now have teeth and frills? When did that happen!? "

He laughed, smiling a little.

" Well, well, well! Yami is interested! Let me explain!"

Marik flipped his hair flamboyantly, then flashbacked to when it started.

The Marik theatre

"I wanna make Yami happy! "

Marik looked to his victicious sidekick, Bakura, with a charming smile on his face.

"I agree "

Victicious sidekick Bakura agreed

"I know what must be done! " Beautiful and charming prince sir Marik proudly said, " but we must have a disguise! "

"I agree. "

Victicious sidekick Bakura agreed once again.

"Let's go see her majesty! "

Charming sir Marik took upon his loyal steed, Bakura and flawlessly drove to the queen's room.

" We require teeth ! We must be a true animal!"

"Marik. I'm trying to work. "

Marik persuaded the queen, who loved Marik very muc-

The end

" Why did it end there?! "

I stared at Marik, who looked flustered,

"I... " Marik sighed, " I forgot the rest. Bakura? Why don't you tell em! "

Bakura theatre

The end

"Well said, Cream Puff... Well said. "

I sighed as Marik and Bakura tried to remember what actually gave Marik these weird teeth and frills. It was silent for a while until I heard laughter.

Bright. Happy laughter.

"You guys-! " Yami laughed, the red rash in his face being covered by his soft blush, "Seriously... You're so stupid! "

" Woof. "

Marik held his hands up like paws and just woofed at Yami happily, Bakura doing the same but way more unenthusiastic.

Yami went to go say something, but Cynthia walked in and said,

"HEY! You can't dress like that until night time! Get changed this instant and let Yami be for a bit! "

I watched as the two onesie wearing buddies quickly made their escape and looked back at Yami who had started coughing again.

I quietly left, giving my best wishes to Yami and going to my next class.

My next class was PE. My worst subject. I looked down at the PE kit and sighed. A light red neck rim, with the emblem grandly embroidered on with thin strands of lace.

The shirt itself was white and the shirts were grey. Your typical gym uniform with a twist. I put it on, neatly folding the outfit I was wearing previously and placing it on the small hand carved box shelf. I came out the changing rooms and was forced to face the worst fate possible.

PE.

I was taking a break from jogging, sitting on the bench that was underneath the lower roof. It was shady and cool. I was relaxing for a moment when something surprised me. One of the server's came out in their usual classic outfit, with someone on her back.

Yami was clinged onto her back, tearing up and slightly shaking, but he seemed better than when that man had switched on the chandeliers. The server stopped underneath the shade and smiled,

" See Yami? They're fine! They need to do their lessons! "

"M-mika.. can I... Watch for a moment please..? "

Yami stuttered to Mika, the brunette server with her hair tied up in space buns. Mika smiled and nodded.

"If it makes you feel better... Then so be it. "

I looked up at Yami, who was clearly holding in the urge to cry in order to look fine to the 12 year olds running by. Cynthia sent me off to run again and I heard her talking. Saying things like..

"Oh wow! Kitty is doing so well! "

And

"Are you okay in this kind of lighting? "

I knew for a fact Yami wanted to say no based on his expression. His dead, fearful expression. I could tell it hurt for him.

That just made me want to help him.

PE had ended and dinner time was as uneventful as ever, Marik and Bakura brightening up and telling stupid food jokes to the other kids sitting at the table. They somehow managed to fit in, but also stick out. A coloquial redundancy that had made sense in a way of not making sense. It was confusing.

I went to bed, the heat getting to me once more. I looked up at the ceiling, only looking away after hearing a sliding noise from under the door.

A smaller neatly folded note with perfect calligraphic handwriting. It said:

' Hi.

Thanks for making me smile. I hope one day I'll be able to play with you too. '

That put a smile on my face. I already knew who it was. That fact alone made me the happiest I had been since I had came here.

"I hope you can one day too.. "

I smile, whispering

"Yami"


	5. Search for a rare gem!

I yawned, dragging myself out of bed like usual. Getting dressed into my sailor top and shorts that I had become so accustomed to. I left the room and followed Marik and Bakura to the cafeteria where I had my usual breakfast.

My schedule included literature, math and free time. Nothing too complicated. I walked into the room for literature, where I found Marik sitting on a beanbag with sparkly eyes. He was holding a newspaper and was reading it intensely.

"Yūgi! Yūgi! Come here! "

Marik called, beckoning me over. He pointed at an article that read:

' Man finds a rare gem and sells it for millions. He's become well known across - '

" I wanna find a rare gem too! "

He smiled and gently pulled me over to him

"Well... Yūgi! Come on! Lead the way! "

I jumped," Why me?!

He looked up, fake tearing up at me and repeating the word

"Pwease! "

Over again for 10 times until I finally shouted

"Fine! "

And thus... Began me and Marik's quest for a stupid gem.

" Why are we outside again..? "

I looked down at Marik, who was digging around on a garden cupboard.

"Because! " Marik grinned, " We need to find the gem! "

I sighed, watching as Marik pulled out a garden shovel and proudly smiled.

"Shovel! I choose you! "

Marik ran to a spot in the garden and started digging. Dirt flew everywhere, some even landing in my face making it all muddy and dirty.

Marik soon grew tired, just in time for Bakura to come and say;

"I'll bite.. what in the name of Ra are you doing? "

Marik explained with full confidence that he will find a gem that's sparkly and pretty. He put the green shovel down and begged Bakura to help. Almost to the point where Marik was on his hands and knees as if Bakura was a god and he was a worshipper.

Bakura soon gave in, taking a shovel and digging with Marik. He didn't seem too enthusiastic, but he did it anyway. He dug and dug and dug until they hit an old stone and decided to change digging spots.

They went to an area that I didn't know about. It was a small clearing of trees that parted into a circle and there was a small beam of light pouring down from the sun to the grove just like in a fantasy game. There were flowers of hundreds of shades, surrounding what looked like a broken swing that had the scars from people trying to fix it. It almost looked like the area unicorns would live in. I had never known about that area. Not even a word from anyone about it. Not even Cynthia.

Marik took his shovel and marked out an area with the tip, creating an indent on the dirt.

" We shall dig HERE! "

He puffed up his chest proudly and laughed, Bakura edging closer and digging a little.

" Loyal steed Bakura! Wait for me to dig! "

Marik pulled the shovel into the ground and took out a large pile of dirt. After a few minutes of me questioning my life decisions, Marik came to a halt and picked something shiny up.

"This... Is it! "

"Wait you actually found something..?! "

I ran over to look at the object in Marik's hand. A small, pink gem. It was shiny and looked very toylike. But it still took me aback.

Marik held up the gem to the sky and laughed loudly, Bakura staring up blankly.

"Let's go tell everyone that I found one! I'll be rich! And famous! "

Marik sprinted away without a second thought. As he did, I realized that I just wasted my time watching someone dig.

I returned to the large building, the endless walls looming over me like a giant that was looking down to me. It was threatening in away. My footsteps were interrupted by the sound of people chattering, surrounding one familiar face.

Sandy-grey hair, lightly tanned skin and a proud expression. Marik. I adjusted my red bow and edged closer, covering my ears a little as the sound of people talking great louder and louder. I had noticed Bakura standing in the crowd, shaking his head.

"You should show this to Kaiba! He's back after all! "

One of the boys, with brown hair and bright blue eyes, smiled, shouting.

" Wow, Hibiki! Great idea! "

Marik flipped his hair and asked where whoever Kaiba is.

' Hibiki ' said that he was looking after 1st rankers, making me even more confused as to who he is.

"Hey, Bakura... " I started, tapping Bakura's shoulder, " Who's this Kaiba guy? "

Bakura looked at me and sighed, " His dad sponsors this place. He was the first person to be sent here. He's good at everything. "

I hmmed in interest. I thought about what kind of person Kaiba was until Bakura said,

" He's cool, but he can be quite a jerk. "

I tried to imagine someone like that but nothing came to mind.

Marik looked at me and Bakura and put his thumb up before something interpreted the circle of boys,

" What on earth is going on? "Cynthia's soft voice spoke up amongst the shouting, " Marik what are you holding? "

Marik dramatically explained it to the annoyed lady, who was constantly fiddling with her curly hair.

Cynthia told us all to leave, leaving me, Marik and Bakura to our own device's. Marik was still proud and happy until I felt a strong presence enter the room. It felt overpowering and was surrounded by the happy cries of children laughing.

Someone entered the room. He had brown hair and a stern face. He was tall and was wearing a purple uniform, leading me to believe he was a rank 4. He looked down at Marik and said,

" What the hell was going on earlier, Miki was trying to have her afternoon nap and you made them cry. "

Marik said sorry and explained what happened for the third time that day.

" So, Kaiba, whaddya think? "

Marik flashed up the gem in Kaiba's face and he sighed.

"I was looking for that. " Kaiba takes the gem, " that was the missing gem from this tiara. "

Kaiba takes the tiara in one of the children's hands. He pats the child and shows the plastic tiara to Marik, it's gem was indeed missing. Marik gasps, Bakura sarcastically saying,

" Plot twisst "

As Marik looked utterly depressed. Kaiba laughed at Marik and took the gem to glue it back into place.

"Why was it in the ground though... "

Kaiba muttered, holding the hands of the several children following him.

Marik watched as Kaiba left and sighed,

" So I'm not big and famous? "

Marik looks up at Bakura, who pats his little friend on the head and smiles,

" Maybe one day... Maybe one day... "


	6. Dramatic fights that end happily

I had just finished my morning lesson as usual. Marik and Bakura left the classroom with their usual bright smiles and happy laughs, being the life of the party like usual. Their arms were linked and they were calling out people and saying hi.

I chuckled at their link, they were obviously the best of friends.

Nothing could separate them.

Oh, boy was I wrong in thinking that.

It was around about the time when Marik and Bakura return from school. I did my usual and waited by the door for them to come back. However, when they entered...

They were shouting.

" THAT WAS MINE! "

" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! "

They shouted back and forwards, even pushing each other away, before separating, Marik sprinting away - I could also see some tears coming from his eyes. Bakura stared at his friend's exit sadly as I approached.

"W-what happened there? "

I stuttered in somewhat shock. Bakura looked down sadly, his fist twitching.

" I'll... Be leaving now... "

Bakura ran away, heading for his room. I decided to follow him, panting as I ran behind him. Bakura stopped at his room and violently jammed the door open. He fell into his bed and cried a little.

"Would you mind... telling me what happened..? "

Bakura sighed,

"D-do you know how me and him met? "

I shook my head, closing the door and sitting behind him on his bed and listening.

"It.. was when I was in rank 2...

Bakura theatre initiate

Bakura jumped as he was being called by Cynthia,

"Bakura! Come here! You have a new friend to greet! "

Bakura never had an interest in making friends, everyone around him had scary halted and looks that gave him the idea that he was the bad guy. The villain. He looked coldly at the young lady and followed her quietly.

The boy standing there was peculiar at most. His expression radiated with the word dumb and to be frank Bakura hated it. Despised it even. The boy had hair that was in-between sandy blonde and grey and he was wearing a hoodie that was too big for him, the sleeves going over his hands.

" This is Marik, would you mind introducing yourself? "

Marik smiled and walked over to Bakura, or at least tried to. He tripped over and started laughing as he got up, ignoring his red knee.

"I'ma Marik! Wow, your hair is so white! Did you get bleached or something! You look like a cream puff! "

Bakura growled.

'I really have to get along with this exaggerated dumbass? '

Bakura shook the boy's hand anyway and had to show him to his dorm.

A couple of weeks pass, Marik stuck around with Bakura even if he didn't want him to. Bakura begged over and over for him to leave him alone, but Marik never did.

" WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME?! "

Bakura shouted at Marik, who was chewing on a cookie,

" I'm waiting... " Marik looked down at the floor

"For what? "

Bakura responded, still keeping his stern face.

"I'm waiting for you to make some friends! When you do... I'll leave! " Marik looked up innocently. He sounded like an anime protagonist, it sounded bad but also made Bakura soften a little.

"Why... "

"Because... " Marik smiled at his ' friend ',

" You're a good person.. and you need someone to be with! "

Bakura lightened his expression and smiled a little. He took Marik's hand and sighed,

" I've never made a friend before... "

Marik held Bakura's hands back, " You sure? Because you've already made one! "

End of the Bakura theatre

I smiled. It was a cute story, that made it obvious that they were extremely close. Bakura sighed.

" Why did you guys fight? "

I looked down on his and placed my hand on his head. He stuttered ;

" I... I did something horrible... "

" What was it? "

I hesitantly ask, scared of what he did to Marik.

"I... I... " He paused, " I ate his pudding by accident... "

I gasped. How could he even think of that?!

"I'm so mean.. "

He repeated, I gently petted him and said,

"It's not that bad... why don't you apologize? "

" Sorry won't be enough, Yūgi... "

I tutted. He was pretty gutted. It was clearly dragging him down. I thought for a moment then suggested,

" Why don't... You do something to make him happy? "

Bakura sat up. I could tell he was thinking it through then nodded,

"Thanks... I know what to do now..."

I tilted my head and watched as Bakura ran off, leaving me alone in his bed.

The next day, the only thing unusual was the constant glares that Marik gave Bakura. It was over the top, seeing as this was over a pudding. Soon dinner rolled around and everyone was eating. I cleared my plate and washed it off, before placing it in the large porcelain stack. I noticed Marik leaving alone, and went to try and approach him. But someone stopped me.

Bakura held Marik's wrist and said:

"I'M... SORRY! "

Marik looked away, making Bakura sigh,

" Hah.. usually you're the one doing this with me... " Bakura started, "usually you're the one making me smile and forget the word existed... "

Bakura dug into his bag and took a circular pot out.

" I did something horrible... So.. I'm hoping we can settle this like usual... "

He smiled,

"By eating away our anger. "

The pot wasn't just a normal pot. It was a pot of golden, fluffy pudding. And there was a tag on it. It read, *Marik*.

"I won't eat this one... Because this one has your name on it. "

Marik teared up, holding the pudding cup in his hand and looking up at Bakura,

"T-thank you! "

Marik hugged tightly onto Bakura, his smile coming back as he kept his grip on Bakura,

" I'm... sorry too! For being so cold! "

Marik chuckled a little,

" I was.. almost as cold as this pudding. "

Bakura separates from his friend,

" The cold makes this pudding even yummier... If it wasn't cold it wouldn't be a good pudding."

Marik nodded, opening the lid and digging a spoon in the pudding, taking a little and holding it up to Bakura's mouth,

" Pudding tastes better when you share! "

They enjoyed the pudding together, leaving when they were told to leave and, for a fact, I knew they were thinking if each other the entire time they were preparing to leave.

In my room, the summer breeze was shut off by me closing the window. I saw something come through the door. It was just like what happened with Yami. This time, it said

' look outside your bedroom door'

I opened the door to see Marik and Bakura smiling.

" Thank you for helping us! "

Those two really are the best of friends.


	7. Unexpected Surprise Visit!

I woke up, got dressed, greeted Bakura and Marik and ate. My first lesson was like it usually was. Mostly just me watching Marik make ridiculous pencil catapults with rubber bands and ballpoint pens.

I walked down the hall and heard something unusual, loud crying. I recognised the voice. It died down after a while, making me even more unsure about it. However, I continued walking down to the front door and leaving for school.

My school is a small distance away. I walk to school, meeting up with my friends and going to class. My class is small, the chairs are wooden with small supporting legs made of metal. The same sort of situation with the desks. There were 30 students in my class, 17 boys and 13 girls. I usually counted them and put them into groups when I was bored in class.

I did my usual stuff with my friends. We have time before the teacher comes to teach and we would use that time to catch up on stuff that the others were doing. I was talking with Jounouchi, the delinquent of the group. He used to be in the largest gang in the area but left after he got sick of beating innocent people up.

He was speaking of his little sister, Shizuka, who had to go into hospital because of her eyes and frail physique. I hadn't ever seen her before but I could tell Jounouchi loves her every much as a big brother.

Everything was normal, I placed my brown leather book bag down on the small hooks on the desk where the bags go, tucked in my chair and flipped through my books to show Honda - Jounouchi's old gangmate - and Jou my homework answers. The chairs were uncomfortable, the surface was smooth but very hard and the chairs were old so they rocked back and forwards with enough pressure.

I played with my pen, watching as my homeroom teacher walked in, his usual chill expression on his face. He was sorting out papers to get ready for the lessons, turning on the electronic whiteboard and scanned the class. He then left the classroom and brang in 3 chairs, a teaching assistant helping by bringing out some tables as well. They placed them neatly in the corner of the room and chatted for a bit.

"What're they doing? "

Jounouchi pointed to the teachers, who were still talking.

" I dunno, maybe a new student? " Anzu - the girl of the group - shrugged,

" Three of them?"

I asked, making the group go quiet. Then, the homeroom teacher went to his desk and made an ' ahem ' noise to grab everyone's attention.

He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by the door opening and three familiar faces going in.

"BAKURA LOOK AT THE CHAIRS! THEY'RE TINY! "

"Hey Yūgi! "

Bakura waved at me as I tried to hide my face in my hands.

I then looked at the third boy. Yami. He was holding the server's hand and tearing up a little.

" W-why.. did I have to come..? "

Yami whined, the server taking him over to his seat and trying to calm him down,

"Because, Yami " the server, Mika, smiled, " you can't be in the dark forever. "

She placed a shade over him and sat down next to him.

Marik and Bakura waved at me enthusiastically, sitting down.

"These are really uncomfortable! "

Marik sat down and laughed to himself as the teacher spoke,

"Please be quiet so we can start the lesson."

"Kaaaay! "

Marik and Bakura said in harmony, Yami still breaking up in the corner.

'Really? What're they doing here anyway!'

I thought, trying to just listen to the teacher go on his merry way as he taught his lesson.

My focus usually drifted between the three boys. Marik and Bakura seemed to be okay but Yami was completely blank with his head on his desk, rocking back and forth on the chair constantly. The teacher had placed a parasol over him to stop him from screaming and collapsing, it seemed.

I was writing some notes down in my book when I got handed a note.

I opened it, cautious of any noise, and looked at the handwriting. Definitely Jounouchi's.

'Hey, Yūg'! Wats with those three? They your friends? C'mon man explain please!'

I sighed, writing back,

'They're just some acquaintances of mine. Dunno why they are here. '

I handed it over to my blonde friend and went back to studying. He didn't send another note back so I knew he was planning on asking in the break.

The bell rang like it usually did. Loud and scary. It always makes me jump, which causes a few people to giggle at me.

" Ye need to get used to it, buddy. "

Honda scruffed my head and laughed, I noticed Jounouchi coming over. He slammed his hand on the desk and said

"Can ye explain now? "

I sighed. I decided to make up some story, but right when I was in the middle...

The demons awoke.

"HEY YUGI! "

Marik launched himself at me, clinging onto me like usual,

"LOOK WHAT I MADE! "

I growled a little and looked up at what he had done, an even bigger catapult. I never understood how he even made them. He then showed how it worked and I ended up laughing a little until Jounouchi said,

"Just acquaintances, huh? "

"You two are very close for just acquaintances! " Anzu looked suspiciously at me,

"Miho agrees! "

Miho - Anzu's best friend - chimed in. I blankly looked down, before drifting off to look behind me.

Yami was the only one who didn't join the group. He was talking to the server, Mika, about some random things, not even looking anywhere else. I walked over to him my friends trailing me just to see what I was doing.

"Oh... H-hi Yūgi... "

Yami smiled a little, clearly shakey underneath the parasol.

"Hi! How did you even get here? "

I changed the subject, because, knowing Yami, he'd probably go on for hours.

"Ermm... I... Don't ... Remember... "

Yami sighed and played around with a Rubik's cube that Mika had given him. Solve, unsolve, solve, unsolve. It went in a pattern. His gaze was deep and blank.

There was a large crowd of people near him. I think they were watching someone do something. They were loud and huddled together. A girl with a long ponytail and several hair clips stepped back, knocking the only thing holding the parasol up.

"Ah! I'm so so- "

She was cut off by Yami, who suddenly dropped the Rubik's cube, everything shaking. He fell to the desk and was breathing heavily.

Mika regained the parasol and put it over him.

"It's okay, he can't take the light that's all. You don't need to apologize. "

The girl said sorry again and then ran off. Obviously embarrassed.

"Shh... it's okay... "

Mika tried to calm him down, my friends speaking up,

"Wats goin' on here? "

Jounouchi tilted his head,

"He's scared, that's all. "

Mika smiled calmly.

"Aww! Poor thing! Miho feels bad for him! "

Anzu placed her hand on his head and watched as he lifted his head up. Mika then looked at him and asked if he wanted to go home, making him cry a little

"Y..yes!! "

He hugged onto Mika tightly and calmed down a bit. The maid then picked him up and waved goodbye.

After they left, I turned to Anzu.

" He barely gets used to people, I'm surprised he even let you touch his head! "

"Hn? Really? " Anzu chuckled, " you seem to know a lot for being ' just acquaintances '. "

I twitched, Bakura coming up behind me.

"Just explain already. "

Bakura said, playing around with one part of his hair.

I explained, making everyone stare at me.

They hate me now

They won't be my friends anymore.

They're gonna leave me!

Everything rushed through me.

" We wouldn't ever judge you for that. "

" We're friends! That can't separate us! "

" We wouldn't ever abandon you. "

I opened my eyes. Smiling and tearing up a bit.

As I left school, I thought back.

After years spent being alone. With no friends and no one to speak with. Them words alone made me accept...

I finally found my place.


	8. Our poofy princessy new comrade!

I woke up, pulling myself out of bed and leaving at 5:00 for my morning lesson and breakfast. I was pretty tired today, so instead of my usual juice, I have tea instead with my breakfast. It was poured into a small teacup that looked like something out of an antique shop.

I sipped my tea a little, ignoring the burning sensation it gave my tongue. As I finished off the remaining a bit of tea Bakura and Marik were called over, leading me to follow them.

" We have a new rank 2. He's... A little different. "

Cynthia chuckled, causing is three to tilt our heads in unison.

"Jaden... Would you like to come over..? "

The door opened and a little 8-year-old boy came through. He seemed pretty normal, his hair was brown and short, with the top half of it a deep dark orange. He had brown eyes and seemed pretty normal.

There was, however, something off about him. He was wearing a dress. A pink, frilly dress with bows and ribbons lining the lacy cut edge. His sleeves were puffed out and were too long for him. There were lace on the cuffs and a beautiful large bow placed on the back. It looked professionally made.

"He's adorable!! "

Marik jumps into a hug, Jaden smiling and hugging back.

"I'm Jaden Yuki! I'm a pretty, adorable princess! "

He blushed, flipping away a part of his hair and putting a peace sign up.

"Bakura, Marik and. Yūgi will show you to your dorm. "

I didn't understand why I was suddenly part of the ride, but I followed along anyway.

"The room is very big! "

Jaden looked around in awe at the room, which to me was actually a pretty average-sized room.

"I like! " Jaden smiled, " Perfect for my princess activities! "

"Y-you don't actually believe you are a princess, right? "

Bakura stared blankly at Jaden

"Aren't I? "

"Yea, Baku, isn't he? "

Marik stared at Bakura making him sigh,

" I guess he is... "

I was called for an extra lesson, so I had to leave. As the lesson dragged on, with me sitting on my small, plush armchair, I just thought about the new rank 2.

'Does he genuinely believe that?'

I thought, then my mind went back to,

'He must do.. he came here in a frilly dress'

"Yūgi... Please pay attention. "

The teacher shouted, pointing at me with their long ruler,

"Sorry miss, I'll try to stay focused. "

I bowed my head politely and quickly noted things down so it looked like I was working.

As I left the classroom, there was something peculiar outside in the light-filled hall. A group of boys circling around someone. After hopping on one leg to see who it was, I had come to the realisation that it was the new little boy, Jaden. He was in an over the top dress, which trailed down onto the floor. It had bows at every corner, along with ribbons that tailed him. He had a tiara on.

"What's going on here again?"

I recognised that voice. Everyone stopped staring at Jaden and instead turned to Kaiba, he was being clung to by two little kids. One was crying.

"Oh great. Another idiot. "

Jaden looked over at Kaiba with his large, sparkly bark brown eyes and tilted his head.

Kaiba laughed, " I guess we found a use for that tiara Marik dug up, huh? "

He laughed hysterically for a bit, I was also sure that Bakura snickered too.

Jaden puffed out his cheeks,

"What do you mean? "

Kaiba denied ever saying anything and told everyone to be quiet, before taking his leave, the two kids still attached tightly to him.

Everyone dispersed in a matter of seconds, leaving to do their own things before they had to go eat.

I noticed Jaden looking down.

"A-am I not a pretty princess...? "

I felt bad for him. Everyone else did too, I could see it in their eyes.

" You are!! I think. "

Marik hugged Jaden and so the brown-haired ' princess smiled.

"I have to go sort out my room. Bye bee! "

As he left I could swear I saw some tears.

I ate dinner, the image of that little boy having his dreams rejected still rested in the back of my mind throughout the entire of dinner time. I went back to my room, more tired as usual. I pulled on my pyjamas and went to go to bed.

Knock, knock

The door went off. Like usual, I opened it and saw Bakura, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong? "

I asked, sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"I feel really bad about Jaden... "

I nodded,

"Same... I wish we could make him happier! "

I was going to say something else, but I suddenly stumbled, causing me to grab the bar that held up the doorframe.

"You okay? "

Bakura asked, concerningly.

I nodded, " Just tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night. "

I smiled and shut the door. Wandering over to my bed and collapsing onto it.

As I drifted off, as tired as I was, the only thing I could think of was the poor little boy, Jaden Yuki.

I woke up to the hazy sun shining in my opening eyes. The noise of people talking and the knocking of my door snapped me out of my dead sleep.

'Ugh... I'm still tired.. '

I thought, quickly getting dressed and pulling open the door to see Bakura and Marik like usual, they were even linking arms and grinning.

" Hey Yūgi! We need to request something from you! "

I tilted my head and asked what it was, they responded,

" Come to the hall, 5:00 pm. Thx. "

They smiled and ran away.

'What was that about'

I thought, going to breakfast.

5:00 pm tooled around and I cautiously went to the hall, there I saw Marik and Bakura coming up to me.

"Thanks for coming! We asked you because if he doesn't like it... You can help! Just hide in the corner. "

I did what I was told and watched as so wine came in.

Jaden. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. That just made me feel even worse for him. Bakura walked up to him and smiled,

"How's our pretty princess doing? "

Jaden nodded, "I-I'm okay... "

"Well... " Bakura stated, " We noticed you were a little down, so I handmade you something.. I hope you like it! "

Bakura gestured to Marik, who turned around. He was holding a dress, the bows had little bells on the end and the sleeves were long. There was a heart emblem embroidered on and a bow just next to it, trailing down in curls.

" A pretty dress for a pretty princess. "

Bakura smiled, Jaden tearing up and examining the dress,

"I... I love it!! It's beautiful! Thank you! "

And so, with me still in the corner, we gained a new friend.

Our pink, poofy, princessy new friend.


	9. Not all fun is in the sun

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain. It was chucking it down like a bucket of water being thrown on top of everything, filling the streets and paths with water.

I always hated the noise it made on dirt paths. I hate the rain.

I went out the room, to see two things that caught my eye. Marik and Bakura meeting up and chatting about how they won't have any Saturday lessons because of the rain, and a black haired maid with Yami on her back, who was holding a parasol and was also, basically dead.

"Hey Yūgi! Guess what! " Marik noticed me and ran over to me, " Because of the rain we have no lessons! "

I sighed, not because I was annoyed, in relief. We had PE today.

"So... What's Yami doing here anyway? "

I ask, the maid coming over and joining the group,

"We're all gonna play in the playroom! "

Marik smiled,

"Yami included. 100% cashback guarantee. "

Bakura chuckled, Yami still looking completely and utterly dead.

We ate breakfast - without Yami, I don't think he would survive under all those chandeliers - and scurried over to the playroom ( a room I didn't even know existed ) .

There, Yami was already in, he was sitting under the shade of a kids play slide.

"Wild Yami spotted! "

"The hunters go for the kill! "

Marik and Jaden jumped on top of him and hugged him.

"Why..is a dumbass and a little brown circle hugging me? "

Yami pouted,

"Marik.. Jaden.. let go of him.. "

Bakura ordered, like a trainer to two little puppies. Marik and Jaden parted from Yami and let him regain his composure.

"What're we even doing here? "

I asked, Yami chipping in by saying

"Eexactly ."

Marik picked up one of the giant foam blocks and put it down, using it as a makeshift seat.

He points at me and Yami , " We are here to enjoy! "

"Don't wanna! "

Yami moans, making Marik sad.

"I.. I just wanted to..play with everyone today!"

He tears up, Yami sighs and finally says he'll play with him . Marik smiled again.

"So! What do we play? " Jaden grins, his sparkly eyes shining. Marik shrugged.

We spent the next few minutes thinking of what to do, when Jaden mumbled out

"Fashion show! "

Without any hesitation, Marin started building a catwalk for our ' fashion show ' out of some large foam blocks kids usually play within play parks.

Jaden ran out of the room for a moment, returning back with handfuls of dresses. Filled with frills and pretty things.

"Which one... "

He muttered, looking through them. Picking up all the articles of clothing and sorting through.

Yami was groaning in the back. He was curled up and closing his eyes, obviously being disturbed by Marik and Jaden's loud speech.

I placed my hand on his head and watched as he bumped it with his head, like a little kitten trying to claim you as theirs.

" You like being patted, huh Yami? "

Yami nodded, his face still looking a little serious. He didn't speak.

Soon... The stage was set!

Marik, Yami and I were the judges. There were 3 contestants. Bakura, Jaden, and Mika, who was only there because it's her job to look after Yami.

Bakura walked out as contestant number 1. He looked blank. He was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with normal everyday grey shorts. He didn't do anything to his hair and looked... Fairly normal.

I was supposed to mark him down depending on how pretty he was, but I put him under a 5 and called it a day.

I glanced over at Marik and Yami's paper. Marik had a 3 and Yami had a 0.

Pretty harsh judges to be frank.

I think Yami noticed that I looked at his and shoved me with his elbow. He clearly didn't want to be there.

Bakura walked off stage, trying not to laugh at how terrible it was.

Out came contestant number 2!

Mika came in wearing something stupid. She was wearing a dressing up costume of a girly pirate. She had a headband that had a small captains hat attached to the side and a gleeful smile as she muttered,

"Arg! "

I wanted to ask where she got it from, but I kept my mouth shut and wrote down 8.

At least she put in some effort, unlike Bakura over there. I chose 8 because I wouldn't say she was wearing the prettiest outfit in the world, but it wasn't bad either. Not that I can talk, fashion isn't my strongest suit.

I would've given her a 7, but I prefer even numbers so I put it down as an 8.

Glancing around, I saw that Marik gave her a 5, and Yami gave her...

a 0.

I was starting to see a common theme going on with him.

" Last but not least... Contestant 3! Jaden Yuki! "

Marik called. He waited a moment before calling again

"Jaden? Jaden? Hello? "

Then.. something emerged.

A long, silky dress that reached the floor. A ribbon twisting around the middle of the skirt half, only breaking off for large pastel pink bows that were placed in equal intervals. The bows had strings tied to then and flowing down, with small bells tied to the ends. The sleeves were too large, dropping down in a very moe fashion.

There was a tiara placed on a large bed of messy brown hair. It had two furry cat ears on it, in between them were large curls that tightened up into a triangle. There was an amethyst coloured gem in the middle.

Jaden smiled, pulling a peace sign up and chuckling. He gave a twirl, showing off his shoes, classic Cinderella Esque shoes with heels. I was surprised he could even walk in them.

He gave a small bow.

"Whaddya think? "

Jaden laughed, putting his hand behind his head and smiling brightly.

I wrote down 10. Peering next to me gave what the other judges said.

Marik gave a... 10027474929?? That wasn't even a number we could vote for!

And Yami gave... A 0. Who would've guessed?

'Yami mustn't be in a good mood'

I thought, twirling my hair around my finger as the judges calculated the results.

They were :

\- Bakura: 8

\- Mika: 13

\- Jaden: 10027474939

I wonder who won.

"Yami! You heartless bastard! Why did you only give 0's?! "

Marik pointed at Yami, who had put his head on the table.

"Ermm... Yami? "

"Shut up... " Yami growled, his head still buried in his arms, " I have a headache... Don't talk to me. "

Marik shrugged, pulling me away and telling me not to talk with Yami when he gets like that. Apparently, he would get pissed off.

I looked to Jaden, who had just got the results and was laughing happily,

" I have 10027474939 points? I don't even know how to say that number! "

It seems everyone had fun, Jaden and Yami were both carried to their dorms - Jaden had fallen asleep and Yami can't even step outside without breaking down.

Me, Marik and Bakura walked to our dorms. Time had passed so fast. It soon turned to nighttime, meaning we had to go to bed.

For the first time in my life, I smiled and said aloud to myself...

"I love the rain."


	10. A frilly cooking adventure!

I woke up, birds tweeting filled the room as I opened my window and smelled the freshness of the air outside. All the trees out there made the air very clean and pleasant to breathe in. I sighed, the air making me calm.

'It smells great outside after it rains..'

I smiled, closing the curtains and getting dressed into my uniform. I tightened the bow and walked outside.

Bakura was there, like usual, and Marik was yawning. Something I didn't think was humanly possible of Marik, but apparently it was.

"Hoi. "

Marik waved lazily, Bakura chuckling and taking Marik's arm.

" Do you start your princess classes today, Yūgi? "

Bakura asked, making me tilt my head.

" Or didn't you get signed up to any? "

That made me even more confused. " Signed up? Princess classes? "

Bakura sighed, pulling a part of his white, unkept hair away from his pale face.

" Yknow... Princess classes! They're stuff from the girls side, but males do them. They say it's so princes can be more appealing to princesses.. I don't really know.. "

I took out my schedule. It had the letter ' P ' . I never realized it was there before.

" We'll be late for breakfast, let's go see after we eat. "

Bakura smiled, practically dragging Marik to the dining hall.

I think he was tired after yesterday's event.

As we sat at the dining table, Cynthia called for me.

" Yūgi! I need to speak with you after breakfast! Meet me in the office! "

I nodded and ate my bacon, beans and bread ( I don't like eating much ) .

After cleaning up, I wandered over to the office, only knowing it's location by the classic red door it had.

" Did you see your schedule? "

I nodded again, taking it out and staring at the ' P ' .

" Aand I bet you were wondering about the mystery P. "

I nodded, yet again.

" That, little purple kitten, stands for Princess classes. " She smiled, " You were put up to one by your dearest mother. "

I sighed, I guess Bakura is a wizard or something, predicting all of my schedule.

I bit my lip, " What one do I have? "

Cynthia's smile grew brighter, " Cooking! That's related to what I have to give you ~ "

I was scared. Her tone of voice.. that squiggly line... She was up to something..

"Here, take it. It's your cooking apron! "

She handed it to me folded up neatly in a pile, so I could only see the front. It looked plain and white, with a heart in the middle.

'Okay... I've gotten used to the hearts by now..'

I thought, touching the underneath and getting the feeling that the rest of this apron was not normal.

"Off you go now! Pretty, purple, pearlesant kitten. It's in the kitchen. "

" Cats can't even be pearlesant! Or purple! "

I said as I left.

I robotically went to the kitchen, not thinking of anything except what the apron looks like.

I opened the door of the changing room and heard chatter from all the boys attending cooking.

'Even Jaden is here..!'

I was surprised, but went into one of the private cubicles that none of the boys used and unfolded the outfit.

There was a white apron with a heart on it, underneath it said ' Rank 3 '.

However, there was more.

Masses upon masses of frills covering the bottom became apparent to me. There was a bow at the back and something underneath the apron. Puffy shorts that had frills at the bottom.

I could tell they were all handmade. Probably by Cynthia .

I unwillingly put them in, staring into the mirror and saying

" I look ridiculous.."

I left the cubical and saw Kaiba there talking to Jaden. Kaiba then looked at me and took me and Jaden to cooking class.

Cynthia was there, along with a male in a fabulous chef's suit. He had silver hair and it was covering one eye. I instantly knew who it was.

'It's Pegasus.. the guys who owns this place.'

I thought, taking my assigned space next to Kaiba and Jaden and looking to the man.

"Hello, little boys. "

Pegasus spoke in his... ' highly manly ' voice, flipping his hair and smiling.

" Good morning, Mr. Pegasus. "

Everyone else said, even Jaden joining in - even though he clearly didn't understand what was going on.

Pegasus introduced me and Jaden to the rest of the class, who were very welcoming, and then started his lesson.

I looked to Kaiba, who turned his hob on and put the pan down. He poured his batter into the pan, which had melting butter in the middle, and watched as it sizzled away.

" K-kaiba.. " I spoke up, " I have a question. "

" Go ahead.. "

Kaiba said, still focused on the pan,

"Why do we have to dress like this..? "

"Oh this? " Kaiba held a bit of his apron with his spare hand, which was frillier than mine, " you get used to it.. Cynthia made them by hand. "

That was actually kind of impressive. I looked at how many kids there were in the class, around 20.

'She must of made so many of these.. they're different for each rank so.. '

I thought, brushing away my hair as I turned on my hob.

I copied Kaiba. I placed the butter in the pan and swished it around so it made the pan all buttery. Then I poured in the batter that we had made, and then I watched it sizzle away as it slowly by slowly turned into my first ever... Handmade pancake.

I'd never made one before, so I felt extremely proud of myself.

I peered over to Kaiba's plate. He had 3 pancakes already stacked up neatly, and he was flipping the 4th. He landed it perfectly on the pan and let it cook, before putting it on the stack and drizzling sauce over it. The finish was two blueberries placed in the middle of the pancakes.

I , again, did the same. Except I put strawberries on mine because not everyone likes blueberries, and I wanted to give this away. Not everyone likes strawberries too, but it's the more popular option.

Jaden's one had cream and assorted fruits on the top of his stack.

The lesson ended with Pegasus talking some more, and complimenting everyone for their work, before excusing us.

I put my pancakes into one of the boxes provided and went over to a certain room.

The hallways were dark around the area, it always made me uneasy walking down them. I stopped at the room at the end and opened the door.

A small, dark figure was sitting on the floor. I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want? "

That cold, shrill voice with a hint of softness echoed in the silence,

" I... Made this.. and I wanted to give it to you."

"Why me? "

I thought for a moment.

'Why did I want to give it to him? I can't remember..'

I then spoke up, as he was getting impatient.

" Because, Yami, out of all of the friends I've made here.. you're the one I know least about."

I smiled,

" I guess I wanted to find something you enjoyed though this might not be it. "

I handed him the box and watched as he opened it. I could barley see anything.

" I-is this...? "

"It's pancakes! "

I kept my smile on my face, still unconfident that Yami would take it,

" T-thanks... "

I could see the faint outline of a smile on his face, and a quiet pink tint underneath his red eyes.

" So... Do you like pancakes? "

I asked, curiously.

He didn't say anything. He just nodded, and told me to leave politely. It's the first time he's ever been that polite towards me.

I returned to my room and looked out of my open window. The cold nighttime air was filled with the sound of the whispering wind, and the crickets having conversations with eachother. I thought ;

'I grew a bit closer to Yami today.. I think.. '

As I embraced the night.

I closed the window, and as I closed it, it also closed another day, here at this place.


	11. An average day for Seto Kaiba

I woke up to a different announcement than usual. Instead of asking us to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, it said;

' please go to the cafeteria to meet your supervisor for today. '

I pulled on my clothes, it was much earlier than they usually wake people up.

'And.. supervisor? What do they mean? '

I thought, leaving the airy room and meeting with Bakura.

" I'm not looking forward to today.. "

Bakura mumbled, his head bowed down and looking to the ground.

Marik ran over and copied Bakura's pose.

"What's wrong? " I asked, trying my best not to laugh at Marik, who was mimicing Bakura,

Bakura looked up, " don't you know?! A rank 4 has to look after us! "

"Why? "

"All the server's and Cynthia had to go to a busyness meeting. " Bakura sighed, turning to Marik

"Stop copying me. "

They both said in unison, and ended up laughing the entire way to the cafeteria.

Once we were there, I noticed a tall figure surrounded by the rank 3's. His brown hair and brown eyes, with a stern and calm expression , was familiar.

Kaiba.

" Hello. Today I will be your supervisor. "

His voice boomed across the cafeteria,

"Don't annoy me. Let's try and get along."

It sounded threatening, but also kind in the same time. Then he said,

"Okay. One of you is missing. Who is it? "

Then, the bright blue eyed, brown haired, little Hibiki called back,

" That'd be Yami , sir. "

Kaiba put his hand on his forehead and sighed, " Oh, I forgot he existed for a moment. Maybe more than that.. "

I watched as he edged into the kitchen and everyone sat down for breakfast.

I noticed that Kaiba was the one making all of these meals, going Super Saiyan on the cooking utensils in order to make all the meals a good one.

" I hope you enjoy. "

He shouted and went to go eat something himself.

"This is very yummy food. "

Marik stated, his mouth full,

"I guess. "

Bakura shrugged. I didn't say anything because what was there to say?

Kaiba walked up to our table,

"Hey Yūgi, how's the food? "

He asked, looking down at me . I said it was good and he grinned,

"Obviously! "

Bakura looked at me and I shrugged as he flamboyantly left to go back to the kitchen.

I smelt something sweet coming from the kitchen doors.

Everyone finished their food and waited for Kaiba to call them off for lesson.

The supervisors got to choose a lesson for everyone to do as one big class, so... Kaiba seemingly chose cooking.

Everyone went to the kitchen and waited for Kaiba, except for me.

This wasn't because I didn't want to go. It was because Kaiba asked me to follow him.

" Why am I following you? "

I asked,

" Because I need someone from backup, and Marik is really annoying. "

Kaiba led me to the dark corridors that I visited the night before, Yami's territory.

" This is Yami's room.. "

I said, stopping with Kaiba at Yami's door.

Kaiba opened it, revealing the shadowy figure curled up on the floor.

"How rude. " Yami scowled, " You do know you're supposed to knock right, asshole? "

"Yami. Calm down. "

Kaiba quietly shushed, walking in with me hiding behind him.

" I want you to join in our lesson, please? "

I never hear Kaiba speak like this. He sounded kind and gentle, nothing compared to his loud and cold face he usually put on.

"No. "

Yami said, pulling the blanket he had on over his head,

" Well.. I'll let you in on a secret.. " Kaiba smiled, piquing Yami's curiousity.

" I have pancakes for you. "

Yami dug himself out of his blanketed mess and looked at Kaiba open a box, revealing a stack of sugary pancakes. It had cream, sauce and a variety of sweet berries on it. There was a fork next to the pancakes too.

" There's a catch to eating them though. " Kaiba grinned,

Yami found himself edging closer, "What is it?"

" You need to join in the lesson, I'll give you a small dark space with a friend. Just join in. Please . Then you can eat them. "

Yami twitched. I already knew what was running through his mind. A strong, internal conflict that was greater than any war. In the end, however, he crawled over to Kaiba and me cautiously.

" O-okay.. fine... But I need to be carried if I even stand a chance of getting there. "

"I know.. I know.. "

Kaiba handed me the box of pancakes and picked up Yami.

He left the room with me and the now limp Yami and walked calmly to the hallways.

"Yami. " Kaiba sighed, " Stop trying to bury yourself. "

I looked up and Yami had his head down on top of Kaiba's head, his hands over his own and shaking.

"I - I'm not!! "

Yami growled, though the stutter wasn't making it threatening in the slightest.

" It's just light, there's nothing wrong with it. " Kaiba got Yami to loosen his grip, " what's there to be scared about? "

" That's the last thing I wanna hear from you"

I was curious though, it seemed that Kaiba didn't know about Yami's heliophobia either. How would something like that start anyway?

We spent the rest of the walk to the kitchen in silence, the only sounds being our footsteps and Yami's constant panicking.

As soon as we entered the class, everyone was up and ready for the lesson.

Kaiba decided to try and teach everyone how to make a triple cheesecake..

He was speaking faster than Usain bolt could run,.giving none of us the chance to understand him.

Once he was done, he had a large triple cheesecake sitting like a skyscraper on the table. We stared at it in awe.

" That is how you make my specialty! A triple cheesecake! "

He had a ta-dah kind of pose and a big , proud smile.

"K-kaiba.. that's too complicated for us. "

Someone said, then Yami shouted from the dark corner of the room,

"And you went WAY too fast! We couldn't understand you! "

Kaiba took a moment to realise, then came up with something.

" Instead of making it, why don't you eat it instead? "

Kaiba cut it up for everyone and we all were allowed to eat it.

We all sat down and ate it, it tasted really good. Though the chocolate : sweet ratio wasn't the nicest for me, everyone loved it. Even Yami.

Marik and Bakura were the first to finish.

At the end of the day, Kaiba stood up and said,

"You know, I thought you guys were little dipshits. I guess I was somewhat wrong! "

Just when he said that, a voice called from the back,

" Did I just hear you call these kittens dipshits, Kaiba? "

Everyone turned to see... Cynthia, back from the meeting. She had a really angry expression, like as if she was going to kill Kaiba in a moment.

"N-no Cynthia, you didn't. "

"I better not have. "

She growled.

Kaiba stopped Cynthia from telling us all to go to bed in order to give Yami what he was waiting for the entire time, the pancakes he loves so much.

Despite what I initially thought, Kaiba was seemingly a nice person. With a tough, and gently side.

"If you get over this stupid fear of yours.. "

Kaiba whispered to Yami, who was holding onto my arm,

" We can all eat pancakes together.. "


	12. Shopping till we're dropping!

I woke up to the sound of my door banging. It was loud and constant. A never ending sound.

I opened my window like usual, letting the air flow into my room. It would of been a lot calmer if it wasn't for the banging.

"YŪGI! COME ON! "

That voice. I knew exactly who it was...

Marik.

BANG BANG BANG

"What the hell... What is it, world war 27? "

I sighed,getting dressed and opening my constantly banging door. Marik, like I suspected, was outside. Bakura and Jaden too. I looked at the time, it was earlier than we were supposed to wake up.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS YŪGI!"

I thought for a moment, opening my mouth to speak but being cut off with Marik's loud voice,

"IT'S SUNDAY!"

" Yeah, what about it? "

I asked, kind of nervous for the answer,

"We're going shopping! "

It took me a moment to process.

" And.. why exactly are we doing this? "

Marik and Jaden both teared up,

"D-don't you want to go shopping with us??"

Marik looked sadly at me, Jaden then said,

" Y-you must hate us to not go with us... :( "

I sighed,

"Fine.. "

They celebrated and then walked the vast halls in search of one other person.

I already knew who else they wanted to see.

Yami.

However, when we got to the room and opened the door, there was something else expecting us.

There was two people in the room, Yami and his little caretaker, Mika. She was pulling away Yami's hair from his face whilst humming, she turned to look at us and put her finger on her lips.

"Ssh.. I just got him to sleep.. "

She whispered,

"Is something wrong with him? "

I asked quietly, making her nod,

" He's been by the light for too long, all night he was shaking and crying. Someone heard him and called for me. "

I felt bad for him, Marik was obviously disappointed but also was seemingly okay with it. It was all quiet until Yami started mumbling,

"M-mika.. be.. quiet... Pl-.. "

Mika stroked Yami gently , saying ' of course ' and then asking us to leave.

We left, silently shutting the door then Bakura laughed,

" I totally ship it. "

Marik burst out laughing too, Jaden didn't get it, and I didn't get it either.

"Where are we even going? "

I asked, then Marik immediately responded,

" One of the server's is gonna take us to the main Domino shopping area. We each have 150 gold, except for Jaden. He has 100."

Marik handed me an envelope with the gold and I put it into my small wallet.

I didn't want to go out. Going out means meeting new people, and that's one of the things I can't do.

We all went outside to see one of the male server's ready to go and we jumped into the carriage. It was a pretty fast one, the horses running like there was no tomorrow.

We got to the area pretty quickly. It was a square, with shops surrounding the outer borders and a fountain exploding out with water in the middle.

"I've never been here.. "

I looked at the place, amazed to find such a rich-looking place in a more poorer area.

We left the carriage, people staring at us intently. The words,

" Rich boys. "

were thrown around a little, the market men ready to pounce at us with deals.

We wandered around the area, ignoring the shouts and calls of markets men. Jaden already managed to buy something, a packet of candies for him to eat. He was chewing on them happily, sharing them around with the group. We all bit into the various flavours and renounced at how great they all were.

Whilst we were walking by, I stopped and looked at something that caught my eye.

A small, forgotten stand with my ultimate adoration.

Plush toys.

I stared at it for a whole minute before Bakura walked backwards and looked with me.

" Do you like them? "

He asked, ignoring Marik and Jaden raving in the background.

I felt heat rush to my face and shook my head

"N-no... I just.. needed a.. break! Yeah.. a break."

I stuttered.

I've always loved plushies, no matter what kind. When I was a kid, people used to bully and pick on me because of my plush pile so I tried finding something else I liked.

That's why I only had 4 in my room.

" I know you do. Don't worry, I won't make fun of you. "

Bakura smiled and petted me,

" Your face has ' like ' written all over it. "

My face was as red as a tomato. He then pushed me to buy one, even taking me over to the stand.

The girl at the stand had two brown pigtails that were tied by ball beaded hairbands. She looked around about 9 years old.

" W-would you be interested in buying..? " Her small voice sounded very sad,

"I-i made them myself.. "

I looked at all the toys.

'All of these are hand made? Wow she's dedicated.'

I smiled and picked up two that caught my eye. A bunny in a patchwork dungaree set, and a doll with brown wooden hair and a red dress.

" Here.. "

I gave her 100 gold. I didn't want to spend, and I thought it would go to a good cause.

" Thank you!! " I saw her tear up, " with this money.. I can help my mummy feel better! "

I placed my hand on her head and asked for her name, to which she responded with,

"A-aika.. "

She picked something up from out back, wrote something on a paper and handed them both to me, a small bunny doll. Like the one I'd picked up.

" This is for you.. "

She smiled and said thank you again. I left the stall with three beautifully made plushes.

Bakura praised me for being so good to the little girl.

"It's only natural. I thought she might need the money more than me. "

I shrugged, cuddling my new friends.

As soon as we looked to see what Marik and Jaden had managed to do, our jaws dropped past the ground, and into the underworld itself.

Jaden had a full princess outfit ( a fan ) and Marik... Managed to get ahold of a BB gun, and several boxes of donuts.

"BAKURA LOOK WHAT I HAVE!"

Marik shouted from the other side of the path, holding the BB gun dramatically and flipping his hair

"ISN'T IT FABULOUS?!"

I was scared as to not only how he found a BB gun, but also as to what he's gonna do with it.

"Yea, yea, very fabulous Marik. "

Bakura sighed and checked the time,

"Let's go eat something, then go home. "

Everyone agreed and we had a feast at a burger place.

I had a large cheeseburger and cola, Marik and Bakura had a triple layered burger with cola, and Jaden had a chicken burger with juice and a small fruit pack.

We finished eating and was picked up by the carriage. We had spent the entire day just shopping for random items, useful or not.

When we got home, Bakura and I were walking to our dorms - which are next to eachother . Bakura stopped the silence by asking me,

" What will you name your new dolls? "

I thought for a moment.

'I wanna name them after their creator..'

I smiled then said,

" Luna, bunny... " I paused, " and Aika! "

We went out separate ways and I closed my door. I got dressed and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I hugged onto my new friends and remembered the paper she wrote on. I stayed awake a tad longer to look at what she said.

'Dear sir,

Thank you, My mummy has been very sick and you helped me.

Maybe we can be friends? Send me a letter and we can be pen friends!'

I smiled, looking at her postal address.

" I made another friend huh? "

I put the paper in my drawer and looked to the ceiling.

" I did a good thing today... "

I looked at my new toys, which were in my hands.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, the brightest day was ahead.

"Yūgi! You have a letter! "

I was handed an envelope. It was marked as from...

'Your new friend, Aika! '

'I'm not so scared to meet new people anymore.. '


	13. Wet, watery fun!

I woke up early and got dressed into an outfit I wasn't used to wearing. A plain white shirt and my swim shorts.

I looked at my calendar and nodded,

'Today is the summer holidays.. and I'm gonna spend lots of it with my friends!'

I confidently thought, brushing my hair and getting ready.

I was invited to go to the waterpark with my school friends; Jounouchi, Honda, Miho and Anzu. I was very excited. It was the first time friends had invited me to do something!

I left the room and what awaited me was Bakura and Marik talking as they walked down the hallway. They noticed me and ran over to me.

"Hoi."

Bakura grinned, Marik dumbly smiling too,

"Hello.."

I smiled back,putting my bag behind my back,

" Whatcha doing? "

" I'm going somewhere today.. so.. yeah."

"Hn? Where? "

I told them that they didn't have to know and quickly left the building, the bag still out of view from the two mini incarnations of the devil.

It was scorching hot outside, the sun beamed down onto my head, my hat was the only form of protection from the banging heat.

I walked down the dirt path, looking past the countless number of trees and instead looking to the exit.

I opened the gate and closed it behind me, the sound of the gate shutting was loud, making me jump.

"They said to meet by the main park.. "

I mumbled to myself, walking on a little then suddenly getting a strange feeling.. like someone was watching me.

I ignored the feeling and jogged lightly to the main park.

The main park had a big tree in the middle so I knew where it was. There was a fence surrounding the park and lots and lots of flowers in hundreds of colours.

I liked the main park very much.

I looked around until I found my friends sitting on a park bench and I jogged over to them.

"S-sorry I'm late! "

I apologized, praying in my head that they wouldn't tell me off.

"You aren't. We're still waiting for Miho. "

Anzu reassured, placing her hand on my head and petting me like a kitten.

'I can see why Yami likes being pet so much..'

I thought to myself, smiling as she took her hand off.

After a few minutes of chat, Miho arrived in a small carriage. We all decided to get into her carriage instead of walking to the park.

"Woah! I've never been in one before! "

Honda wowed, sitting on one of the cushioned seats.

"Me neither! Yūg' must be used to it tho.. "

Jounouchi chucked and I shrugged.

"I've only been in them a couple of times. "

We arrived at the waterpark. The entrance was very nicely decorated, two dolphin-shaped statues leading the way to the desk where you get or show your tickets.

We showed our special tickets, with Miho payed for, and entered, chatting along the way. We all sat at our chairs and chilled, before Miho took off all her clothes, revealing her bikini.

"We're here for a swim! Let's go guys! "

"Sur- "

I was cut off by two people pouncing on me, dropping me onto the ground and hugging me.

"BAKURA WE FOUND HIM!"

"Yea I know Marik, we're ontop of him. "

I sighed, before shouting,

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! "

"It's not only us"

Marik laughed psychotically and pointed behind him.

I looked to where he was pointing, pushing both Marik and Bakura away from me.

Not only was Marik and Bakura there, Jaden and even Yami was there too ( Yami obviously on his server's back, trying his best not to scream ) .

"Okay... I get it.. all of you are here. Why? "

I was helped up by Anzu and sighed.

" We wanted to follow you! "

Jaden let go of Mika's hand and ran over, hugging me like what Bakura and Marik had just done.

*There goes alone time with my school friends*

I thought, then my mind drifted towards

" I thought Yami was recovering. "

"Yea and?"

Marik asked, looking to Mika as she gently placed Yami on one of the chairs, under an umbrella. He looked up at Mika and then curled up and instantaneously fell asleep on the chair. Miho gave a small squeal,

"Aw...!! " She played with her hair and smiled, " Join us! We can be a group! "

In precisely a minute, everyone was off in their own groups. Miho, Mika and Anzu were chatting in the pool, Honda and Bakura were drinking an unknown liquid, Marik and Jounouchi were pool wrestling and Yami was... Sleeping.

Leaving me. Who was standing in the middle of the path, unsure of what to do.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a call for me,

"Yūgi, Yūgi! Let's play tag teamed volleyball, "

I sighed, playing with my fingers.

"Fine.. "

I hate sports. It's the worst thing in the history of anything ever. I went over to play anyways because I was bored of standing and needed some entertainment.

I climbed up onto Jounouchi's shoulders and tried to keep my balance as Bakura did the same.

Honda threw the ball up and we started playing, me being the only reason the ball fell to the ground. Honda kept tab on the points.

Then, I hit the ball. Bakura touched it with his fingertips and it bounced down, hitting the waters surface.

"Who's point would that be? "

Both me and Bakura asked in confusion, Honda clearly not knowing either.

I heard my name being called again, but quieter. I looked to where the sound is to see Yami shaking under a towel and beckoning me closer with his pointer finger.

I was let off of Jounouchi's shoulders and I waded through the pool on order to get to him and asked,

"What's wrong? "

Yami looked down, took my arm with his hand and mumbled,

"Y-you got the point ... In.. the game.. "

He smiled softly and curled back up again,

We played the game a little more, it ending once Marik's shoulders got tired so he just threw Bakura off, making everyone laugh.

"Hey guys! "

Miho shouted,

" There's an ice-cream stand there! Wanna come get some? "

We all agreed to go get some ice-cream. It took awhile for us to get what Yami wanted, literally taking Bakura to forcefully ask Yami what flavour he wants.

Everyone in the group came back with several cones of ice cream. Everyone in that group was contently having their ice creams, until...

"BLONDE. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A EATING CONTEST. "

Marik pointed at Jounouchi and grinned. The blonde responded,

"OF COURSE. COME AT ME IF YE THINK YE HARD ENOUGH!!"

They had a war..

Guns firing. Helicopters flying. Radios shouting and beeping.

" Mayday, mayday, looks like both sides has a brain freeze. "

Bakura commented as the two just stared at eachother with a half done ice-cream.

" The contest heats up. "

Bakura becomes the commentator. He had his ice-cream as a temporary microphone and he was reporting the contest to no one.

"Both sides have finished their ice creams! Aand... It's a draw! "

Bakura claps and thus Marik and Jounouchi had to call it quits for now.

"One day.. I'll beat you!"

Everyone calmed down and Miho got the ' *honour* ' if giving Yami his ice cream. He came out from his cave made off of a towel and gobbled to icey treat immediately. He shyly said,

"Thank you.. "

And buried himself. He didn't move, leading me to believe that he fell asleep again.

The day passed on quickly, the group racing on the waterslides and Marik and Bakura starting a water fight.

I needed a rest for a moment, so I sat down on the chair next to Yami's place. I tucked my legs in and stared at the sky.

'I wonder when we'll have to go home.. probably in a hour.. '

I thought. I got comfortable on the chair and yawned a little. Before I even knew, my eyelids shut heavily and I had ( seemingly ) fallen asleep.

I felt my body being moved gently, as much as I wanted to wake up I couldn't.

*I guess that ends it then.. stupid me.. *

I hated myself for falling asleep. I could of spent my time hanging around with my friends but I ended up somewhere else.

The world of my lonley dreams..

My eyes opened to see the ceiling of my room. I checked the calendar,

' It looks like it's been an entire day..'

I sigh

'How did I end up sleeping that long?'

I gave up trying to think of it and rolled over.

There was a small note by my bed, I opened it and it said ;

' I had a lot of fun.

I'm sure everyone else had too.

Let's do that again. '

I smiled. I recognised the handwriting very well. Large, neat calligraphy written in ink.

There were other words written around them. Written in both scruffy, chicken scribbles and normal handwriting.

'-I'm sure you're sad about sleeping'

'-why would he be sad dumbo'

'-I sleep 15 hours a day, a nap like that is pathetic'

'-oh wow Yami, it's decreased from 20 hours then?'

'-why are we writing this?'

'-I'm sure he'd be happier to hear us say this /'

The writing went on and on. Blabbing around about crap. As I finished reading, I started laughing.

They were right, to some extent. I did feel bad about falling asleep. I wanted to spend more time with my friends.

I felt something warm in my chest, and as I gained the confidence to go out, the first things I saw were my friends.

" I'm glad to see your fine. "

"Hey Yūgi! I made something really cool! Look! "

As Marik showed me his stupid contraption, I thought to myself...

'I love this place.. more than anything in the world. '

'I'm here.. and I hope I'll never have to leave'


End file.
